Ravenhold Academy/Schooling Program
Cape Education The cornerstone of superhero education, Ravenhold offers a series of classes to prepare their student mentally and physically to take on the responsibility and hardship of their future superheroic life. Introduction Classes Superheroic Ethics teach students about the reality of being a superhero, the legal problem they may encounter. Student will learn about minimizing damage, dealing with the media and law enforcement as well as the correct conduct becoming of a Legionnaire. The class is hosted by ex-superhero Valeria Contreras. Parahuman History will see students learning about the important events and figure of parahuman history since the Aldaar Arrival in 1963, the history of xenoform and legal struggles and hurdle on the path to equality. This class is given by Professor Apex, a Gimelian parahuman history expert and author. Science class mixes mundane physical and natural sciences with practical application relevant to superhero classes as well as a slight mix of science-related history. The class is given by Dr. Stanko Ferhatović. Introduction to Combat teach students to defend themselves against assailants both mundane and parahuman. The class primarily focus on hand-to-hand combat, weapon handling and defensive techniques to prepare students for all situations. The class is taught by the currently inactive hero known as the Rook. Physical Training prepare students for the hardship of superhero life through physical training and sports, ensuring students are fit and healthy. Once a week, gym class is held in the school’s pool. Advanced Classes Law Enforcement class teach student the legal procedures of arresting and containing criminals or dangerous parahumans, the intricacies of court procedure and investigation. Power Development; Once a student has a firm grasp on the basics of fighting, they graduate to power development classes where they learn the application of their superhuman abilities or equipment in combat situation and how to combine them with their teammate. Advanced Martial Arts see the students hand-to-hand or martial weapon’s education continuing, this class is primarily taken by more physical parahumans or unpowered individuals. Maneuvering and Evasion will teach student how to get around any environment, sneak about unnoticed and evade capture or lose a tail. Mundane Education In addition to its cape-centered classes, Ravenhold offer standard education to all of its students, including college-level classes to those who have completed secondary education. English, History and Mathematics All students who have no received a certificate of secondary education as appropriate to their skills level are required to pursue their education thanks to the school’s cyber schooling program and attend daily ‘homeroom’ classes as well as weekly social science classes until they successfully pass 12th grade level final examination. Art programs All students regardless of their educational level are required by the faculty to participate in an artistic program of their choosing. Options include: Traditional arts, Digital Arts, Drama, Music, Crafts (Sculpture, pottery, woodworking), Photography, and Creative Writing. Foreign Language Programs Ravenhold offers nine language class with classrooms programs including a teacher, as well as a variety of independent study programs for dozens of other languages. As of 2016, the current classroom languages are; Arabic, Dutch, French, Ibariat, German, Mandarin, Russian, Spanish, and Wakiakan Pidgin